Good Ol' Moon
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Blaine is easily amused. Like really easily amused. And when he's sleepdeprived!high, he doesn't think before he speaks.


_A/N: Basically I stumbled on this ( http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch?NR=1&v=jP535q3tPuc) video on YouTube and I literally could not stop laughing and then this little drabble came to mind and I had to write it. You don't have to watch the video but seriously, you should because I can guarantee it will put a smile on your face and you could always use a smile! Anyway, I hope you like this little fluffy drabble. I own nothing, seriously. Not even a soul, I sold that for How To Succeed tickets. _

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned and buried his face deeper into a pillow as a loud buzzing filled the room and roused him from his sleep, it took him a millisecond before he was shooting from under the mountain of blankets and scrambling towards his bedside table, hands and knees sinking into the mattress. He had first hand experience with phone calls well into the night and nothing good <em>ever<em> came out of them. So with his heart pounding fiercely and his hands shaking, he reached out towards his phone, heart plummeting further as he was greeted with Blaine's face smiling up at him from it. He hastened to answer, pressing his phone to his ear with much more force than necessary. "Blaine? Blaine! Are you okay? Is everything okay? What happened?"

But all he could make out was hushed gasping as Blaine spluttered and attempted to form words. "K-Kurt. Oh my _G-God, _Kurt!"

"What? Blaine! What is it?" Kurt was struggling to be heard while keeping his voice low, he was already out of bed and half way to his closet. "Talk to me, what _happened_?" he demanded, pulling a sweater from a shelf haphazardly. It fell to the floor a second later when Kurt realized that Blaine was _laughing._ He was laughing so hard that he couldn't form words, couldn't breath, couldn't assure Kurt that he was _okay_, that nothing was wrong. Kurt exhaled shakily and threw himself onto the bed again, dropping his phone beside him and picking up a pillow and pressing it to his face before letting out an aggravated yell into it. He screwed his eyes shut, willing his heart rate to return to normal and his breathing to steady before he tentatively picked his phone back up. Blaine was still hyperventilating with laughter. "Blaine?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm going to kill you."

This seemed to further amuse Blaine who dissolved into yet another fit of laughter and Kurt closed his eyes as he clambered shakily under the covers. He should be pissed at Blaine, he should be _furious_, he should refuse to talk to his boyfriend for at least a week. But he couldn't bring himself to do that because Blaine was okay, he was fine, he was _laughing_ and Blaine's laugh was contagious and soon enough, Kurt found himself smiling slightly despite his best efforts.

"Okay okay, get your laptop and open YouTube."

Kurt didn't have the heart to refuse reminding himself that Blaine was okay, he was alive, he was breathing and Kurt loved him. He loved Blaine so much that he was willing to get back out of bed, yet again, and pick up his laptop from his desk to bring back to bed; there was very little sighing and tutting involved, Kurt was rather proud of himself, to be honest.

"Okay, now what?"

Blaine had to fight another fit of giggles. "T-type in- type in 'Baby with a sense of humor'. Oh my _God, _Kurt you're going to love it."

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes before doing as he was told. "Blue eyes? Navy shirt?"

"Yes, yes! Okay hold on, we'll play it together. One - two - three!"

Blaine started laughing before the video even started. And when it kicked off, Blaine's laughter rivaled that of the baby's. Before Kurt knew it, he was laughing too. Whether it was at his ridiculous boyfriend, the ridiculous baby or the sheer ridiculousness of the past 5 minutes, he wasn't sure. It was probably a combination of all three. Whatever it was, it felt good, really good. The baby on their screen laughed and Blaine and Kurt echoed it. Every time the baby paused, the two teenagers curled up in bed attempted to control their laughter only to crack up when the baby started laughing again. Blaine made Kurt watch it another three times before he seemed satisfied, still bursting into uncontrollable giggles but allowing Kurt to shut his laptop off as he did the same.

"Oh Kurt. He's so precious." Blaine cooed, smiling to himself as he sank into his pillows, pulling the covers over his shoulder and battling the sudden sleepy feeling that had resided within him. Kurt hadn't asked what had led Blaine to stumble on that video as he had long learned not to question Blaine when it came to things like this. Blaine had been restless for some reason, unable to fall asleep and it had made a lot of sense to him at the time to YouTube random videos till he stumbled on it; he couldn't _not_ show his boyfriend.

"You're precious." Kurt murmured gently as he too got comfortable again.

Blaine hummed, grinning and hugging a pillow to his chest (he wasn't sure if he was imagining it but the pillow smelled distinctly like Kurt). "Seriously though, cutest baby _ever._ I hope our kid's that cute."

Kurt's breath hitched; Blaine neither noticed the implications of that statement nor Kurt's reaction. His emotions, he didn't know what his emotions were doing! Kurt could feel his heart pick up speed as image after image ran trough his mind. Blaine Blaine _Blaine. _New York. Broadway. Marriage. _Legal_ marriage. Babies. _Blaine&NewYork&Broadway&Marriage&Babies! Blaine&Blaine&Blaine&__**Blaine**_.

Kurt bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep his emotions in check long enough to murmur a, "Go to sleep Blaine."

"Mmmkay. I love you."

"I love you more."

Kurt waited till he heard Blaine's breathing steady and even out till he hung up and curled up into a pillow.

It was his turn to toss and turn restlessly.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah, let me know ^.^_


End file.
